En el nombre del Cielo
by Iron Firewings
Summary: Reborn le ofrece un futuro dónde la línea que separa la vida de la muerte es tan fina como la seda. Le ofrece una segunda vida que puede ser mucho más corta que la primera. Pero al final del día, cuando de verdad cuenta, siempre le agredecerá la oportunidad. Por que gracias a él conoce a Tsuna y al resto. Gracias a él puede intentar vivir de nuevo. (Male!OC)


**I. **_**Incluso las palabras más cortas pueden ser las que te hagan daño, o las que te salven.** -_Natsuki Takaya

No es la primera vez que sueña con matar a su padre, ni tampoco será la última. Es aterrador, en cierto modo. ¿Qué clase de persona sueña con asesinar a su propio padre? A veces intenta controlarlo, ignorar el terrible ardor de furia que recorre sus venas; pero entonces vuelve a mirar a su madre, herida y amoratada por culpa de un simple vaso roto, y la sensación vuelve con toda su fuerza. Entonces sus fantasías vuelven, se hacen realidad de mil maneras distintas en su cabeza, y no puede sino preguntarse si esto no lo convierte en un monstruo más. Un mostruo como su padre. Es una idea aterradora que nunca lo abandona. Por que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, es consciente de que no hay nada que pueda asegurarle que no se convertirá en lo mismo. Lo sabe, lo comprende, lo ve reflejado en los ojos de su madre cada vez que la furia arde con tanta fuerza que es incapaz de ignorarla. Y entonces sueña de nuevo - a veces le clava un cuchillo, otras veces le dispara. Pero siempre se asegura de que sufra. De que sufra tanto como su madre y él han tenido que sufrir.

—Está bien,—dice su madre con una sonrisa.—Ya está. Se ha ido. Estamos bien.

De momento, es verdad. Pero su presencia sigue siendo tan clara como el día. Hay objetos rotos, cosas tiradas, su madre tiene heridas en el brazo izquierda y en el abdomen. No está, pero se ha asegurado de que no puedan olvidar, ni por un momento, de que va a volver. Siempre vuelve.

—Lo sé.—dice, sin embargo. Quizá si lo repite las veces suficientes, se convertirá en una verdad.—Lo sé. Déjame verte el brazo, mamá. Tengo que desinfectarlo.

—Está bien. No hace falta.

—No, claro. Pero me sentiría mejor. ¿Por favor?

Su madre asiente, con una media sonrisa. Él corresponde, ignorando la rabia, la impotencia, la pura furia que jamás lo abandona. A veces es muy díficil no dejarse llevar - a veces inicia peleas en el colegio porque es más sencillo que afrontar la realidad. Pero no con su madre. Jamás con su madre. Mamá ya ha pasado por suficiente. Y él también, pero la vida es injusta. El mundo es injusto. Quizá algún día pueda hacer algo para cambiarlo.

—¿Qué vas a hacer por tu cumpleaños?—pregunta su madre. Le agradece el cambio de tema, aunque se note a la legua.—¿Vas a salir con tus amigos?

¿Vas a huír de casa mientras puedas? es la verdadera pregunta. ¿Lo haría? No, no. Es imposible. No abandonaría a su madre. Aunque eso suponga enfrentarse a su padre otra vez.

—Mamá, necesito que estés quieta. ¿Vale? Tan sólo déjame desinfectar la herida.

Su madre suspira antes de asentir.

Él sonríe, aunque su sonrisa no llega a los ojos.

Es el día de su cumpleaños.

Sus amigos pasaron por su casa para felicitarlo y entregarle sus regalos. No tiene muchos amigos, pero los pocos que ha conseguido hacer a lo largo de su vida son leales y saben cómo funcionan las cosas en su casa. No se quedan mucho tiempo, pero prometen que le llevarán una tarta a clase el lunes.

Sonríe de nuevo, aunque sea una sonrisa falsa. Ellos siempre pretenden no ver la realidad en sus ojos, y éso lo anima en cierto modo. Al menos con sus amigos puede fingir que tiene una vida normal. Fingir que es una persona normal. Puede intentar convencerse a sí mismo de que no es un monstruo como su padre y de que nunca hará daño a nadie. Realmente lo necesita, algunos días. Otros preferiría salir corriendo y no mirar atrás.

—Cuídate.—dice uno de sus compañeros mientras se despiden. Hay un gran secreto oculto detrás de ésas simples palabras. Una responsabilidad que ningún niño debería cargar consigo.—¿De acuerdo? Nos vemos el lunes.

—Lo prometo.—asegura él con una sonrisa, no tan falsa esta vez.—Pero no te olvides de la tarta.

Su amigo rueda los ojos antes de soltar una breve carcajada. Una vez se ha marchado, y tras cerrar la puerta, se permite a sí mismo suspirar. A veces envidia mucho la vida de sus amigos. A veces desearía poder cumplir sus sueños (pesadillas, son pesadillas disfrazadas de sueños).

No hay una tarta para celebrar su cumpleaños. Ni siquiera hay regalos, no mientras su padre bebe en el sofá. Su madre lo mantiene abrazado, intentando protegerlo, rogando en silencio que no haya ningún ruido que atraiga la atención del hombre. Mientras está bebiendo es poco probable que les haga caso, y si tienen suerte beberá demasiado y se quedará dormido en el sofá, con el sonido de la televisión de fondo. Si no, se fijará en ellos al cabo de unas horas. Iniciará una conversación, o lo intentará, y puede que esta vez no tengan tanta suerte.

Puede que esta vez cumpla sus amenazas.

—¿Así que doce, eh?

Su voz es rasposa, suave al mismo tiempo. Tiene un tono bajo que ambos han aprendido a temer. Pero no respetar, jamás respetar. No puede respetar a alguien como él.

—¿Vas a celebrarlo?—no despega los ojos de la televisión.—No, qué pregunta tan estúpida. Eres demasiado inútil para hacer amigos. ¿No puedes hacer nada bien, mocoso?

La furia regresa con toda su fuerza, y él intenta ignorarla. Su madre le aprieta el hombro; guarda silencio, parecen decir las uñas que se entierran en su piel, o será peor. Ignóralo.

Y lo haría, de verdad. Quisiera ignorarlo. Lo intenta de hecho. Pero no sirve de nada. Sus comentarios sólo sirven para hacerle sentir más furioso, ¿porqué no se calla? ¿Porqué no puede ver que el único inútil es él? Y quizá, quizá tenga razón. Quizá él también es un idiota, pero al menos él lo intenta. Su padre no lo hace.

—Mis amigos estuvieron aquí antes.—responde en un arranque de rebeldía, ignorando la repentina tensión en las manos de su madre.—Me regalaron este reloj. ¿Quieres verlo?

Es una estúpidez de su parte. Lo comprende en el mismo momento en que su padre se gira, sus ojos cargados de la misma furia que él mismo sentía en sus venas, pero es incapaz de retractarse. Así que espera, pacientemente. Sabe esperar. Y obtiene su recompensa.

Su padre suelta una carcajada antes de tirar la cerveza al suelo. Lo coge del brazo, sin que su madre mueva un dedo por ayudarlo, y lo arrastra a su habitación.

Horas más tarde, todavía encerrado y sintiéndo los primeros síntomas de la paliza que acaba de recibir, su furia vuelve a atacar. Esta vez siente un poco odio hacia su madre, también.

Lo cual lo convierte en el mismo monstruo que ha estado intentado evitar.

Pero no puedes evitar ser lo que eres, comenta una vocecita en su cabeza. Monstruo, como él. Nada más.

Ésa noche le despierta el sonido de una pelea en la habitación contigua. Debería quedarse en su cama, mantenerse lejos de cualquier tipo de problema; pero su reloj nuevo está destrozado, todavía en su muñeca, y las heridas aún demasiado frescas como para fingir que no ha pasado nada. La bestia que siempre habita en su interior ronronea ante el prospecto de una pelea, de la adrenalina siendo liberada, así que se levanta con cuidado, decidido a ver qué está pasando.

Todavía no ha abierto su propia puerta cuando el sonido de un disparo resuena en la casa. Y entonces todo lo que hay es silencio. Él contiene la respiración durante unos segundos, agudiza el oído en un vago intento de comprender qué está pasando, su cuerpo se mantiene en alerta. El silencio es roto por el sonido de algo estrellandose contra la pared, y durante medio segundo piensa que quizá sería mejor quedarse en su habitación. Puede que no deba salir, ver lo que ha pasado.

Pero huír de los problemas nunca ha solucionado nada, absolutamente nada, así que asoma la cabeza con cuidado a traves de una pequeña abertura en la puerta y, silencioso, intentando ignorar la forma en que su corazón late a toda velocidad, abre la puerta de la habitación de sus padres.

Hay sangre, eso es lo primero que nota. Hay sangre por todas partes, y cosas destrozadas en el suelo. Su padre está sentado en la cama, en lo que parece ser un estado de estupor. El cuerpo de su madre está en el suelo, cubierto de sangre, con un sólo tiro en la cabeza. La pistola, lo que él reconoce como la pistola, está en la mesita de noche, al lado de su padre. Durante unos segundos sólo siente frío, y entonces el monstruo ocupa su lugar. Avanza sin pensarlo realmente, toma el arma en sus manos, y apunta a su padre, quién apenas levanta la mirada.

(Lo siento, parecen decir sus ojos, podemos arreglarlo. Siempre se disculpa, siempre hace promesas pero nunca las cumple. Él ha tenido suficiente de ello).

Dispara. No lo piensa. El retroceso lo tira al suelo. Siente un punzante dolor en su mano derecha, pero lo ignora. Observa, con interés morbido, como el brillo desaparece de los ojos del hombre que se llamaba a sí mismo su padre. Es curioso, en realidad, por que todas las veces que se había imaginado matandolo, siempre se sentía mejor después. Sin embargo todo lo que siente ahora es un vacío en su pecho y ardor en los ojos. Curioso, de verdad.

(Lejos, o al menos parece venir de mucha distancia, puede oír el teléfono sonando. Suena durante casi toda la noche, pero lo ignora. No tiene sentido intentar contestar en ése momento).

No sabe cuanto tiempo permanece ahí, sentado, en el medio de una habitación ensangrentada; pero el sol lleva horas fuera cuando por fin entra alguien más. No presta atención, al principio, por que no tiene importancia. Aún se siente sorprendentemente pesado, como si tuviera un elefante sentado encima, y se siente incapaz de moverse, o de hacer algo en particular. Así que permanece en su sitio, incluso cuando más personas entran en la habitación, incluso cuando unas manos se posan sobre sus hombros e intentan moverlo; aún así se esfuerza por seguir sentado, en su sitio, incapaz de conseguir que sus musculos lo obedezcan. Lo dejan en paz al cabo de un rato, y aunque puede escuchar los murmullos de personas hablando, no consigue entender lo que dicen.

Es como si estuvieran hablando en una lengua extrajera, como si las palabras carecieran de sentido. Sus ojos ya no arden de la misma forma, pero sigue sintiéndose pesado, cansado. Quiere dormir pero no puede cerrar los ojos. Apenas nota el repentino silencio en la habitación, o la figura de una persona sentandose a su lado.

—Pio Laconti era una persona importante en nuestro mundo.—el hombre vestía con un tuxedo y un sombrero de fedora negro, con una franja naranja en medio. Tenía un aura aterradora, aunque no sabría explicar porqué.—Tan importante como para requerir su muerte - tanto la suya como la de su familia.

Ah, piensa, y por alguna razón esto lo hace sentir un poco mejor, va a matarme. Al menos podré descansar, por fin.

El monstruo de su interior gruñe en respuesta, pero, como todo, lo ignora. Su indiferencia no es más que una prueba de que no es apto para vivir en una sociedad.

El hombre se mantiene en silencio. Finalmente, la curiosidad y el cansancio ganan.

—¿Va a matarme, signore?—pregunta, con una voz carente de emoción. Debería tener miedo, estaba asustado, pero era incapaz de demostrarlo. ¿Shock? Muy probable. Estaba en shock. Aún así se fuerza a mirar al hombre de reojo. Parecía estar meditando realmente la pregunta, lo cual era sorprendente. Los adultos nunca se tomaban a los niños en serio, y nunca respondían con sinceridad. Los adultos se habían olvidado de lo que era ser un niño, estar indefenso ante el mundo entero.

—Nunca me ha gustado la idea de matar niños.—dice, al fin. Ambos se mantienen en silencio por lo que parece ser una eternidad.—Un disparo bastante limpio. Directo a la frente.

—No tuve en cuenta el retroceso.—replica, enseñandole la mano.—Tampoco lo hice a tiempo.

Un desperdicio, en general. Lo único que ha conseguido es sentirse vacío y una posible muerte a manos de los gangsters para los que trabajaba su padre. Perfecto.

—Puedes tener un futuro en esto.

Un futuro. Se ríe. El futuro no existe para niños como él, a los que el mundo ha olvidado y dejado abandonados. No existe, es una mentira, demasiado lejano como para ser tomado en serio. Un futuro dice. Qué bromista.

Pero aparentemente el hombre lo ha dicho en serio.

—¿Qué clase de futuro?

—No uno largo. Pero seguirás vivo, al menos por un tiempo. Más tiempo que si escoges quedarte aquí, dónde sus aliados,—y entonces hace una seña con la cabeza hacia el cadáver de su padre.—te encontrarán y matarán personalmente. Poca gente sobrevive tras asesinar a la mano derecha de un Capo.

Asesinar. Le sorprende más el uso de ésa palabra que el hecho de que su padre fuera parte de la mafia. Él no diría asesinar. Lo que había hecho se llamaba defensa propia, aunque no podía esperar un trato justo en un mundo como ése, ¿verdad?

Con un suspiro, y tras mirarse las manos (rojas, llenas de sangre de sus padres, algo que sin duda debería afectarle mucho más de lo que lo hace), sonríe. Es una sonrisa vacía y algo cínica, pero es mucho más de lo que ha hecho en toda la noche. Lo considera una pequeña victoria.

—No hay elección en esto.—murmura, mientras se fuerza a ponerse en pie.—Morir nunca es una verdadera opción.—no para gente como él, demasiado cobarde para aceptar la muerte. No. No es una opción y el hombre lo sabe, porque sonríe con un cierto aire de comprensión.—¿Cómo debería llamarlo, signore?

—Reborn.—dice el hombre mientras se lleva una mano al sombrero.

—Reborn.—repite con el ceño fruncido. Es un nombre extraño, pero no va a cuestionarlo. Con una última mirada a la habitación, el niño abandona su antigua vida.

Puede que en el futuro tenga que buscar un nuevo nombre, también. Algo que marque el cambio. Algo más bonito que Reborn.

(Reborn le da un golpe en la cabeza, alegando que su nombre es perfecto. ¿Puede leer mentes acaso? No va a arriesgarse a descubrirlo).

* * *

Historia random. Sé que los OCs no son muy bien aceptados (y mucho menos el tiempo presente), pero me apetecía escribir algo distinto a lo usual. Así que aquí está esto. No sé si alguien se molestará en leerlo (aunque si alguien lo hace, una review sería muy apreciada. Ya sea una critica o no, aunque las críticas positivas son bien recibidas para mejorar). Anyway. Si a alguien le interesa, la continuaré. Gracias por leer si has llegado hasta aquí :)

(Si a alguien le interesa leerlo, si quiere, puede también proponer un nombre/apodo para el niño. He evitado usar su nombre para darle anonimidad, y para representar el hecho de que no quiere saber nada de su "antigua vida" así que también necesita un nombre distinto).


End file.
